The use of tooth implants is gaining popularity to replace lost teeth. However, the dental implant process relies on precise placement of the implants in the upper and lower jaw bones for an esthetic and functional result. Location of the hole for the implant, and orientation of that hole, are critical to the success of the implantation process. Of equal importance is the drilling of a concentric hole, the diameter of which is equal to the implant. The body will reject implants placed in eccentric, imprecisely prepared sites.